Imprint
by G-I Gia
Summary: Jacob's feelings for Nessie have changed....into something more. What will edward and bella think? And how will Jacob and Ness hide there need for eachother?Can they even hide that? Your going to have to read.
1. Changes

_I love jacob_ so i decided to make a story about him and renesmee. Enjoy!

* * *

**Imprint**

**Jacob POV**

Gazing into those beautiful eyes for the millionth time brought back 7 years of memories.

Hunting in the clearing, her bouncing on my back screaming in her musical voice for a wolf ride, helping for a stupid math test which she ended up failing anyway, countless nights in each others rooms playing Xbox and talking about nothing of importance and of course the first time I saw her on the couch in _barbies_ arms.

7 years since she was born and her growth is amazing. The resemblance of her mother and father still remain but all the baby fat shed into the curves of a young lady.

I remember the hatred I had for before I had imprinted. Thinking about it makes my stomach twist.

All those years ago the hatred I had for her brought my blood to a boil, literally, and as soon as I saw those big brown eyes, that hatred vanished leaving pure adoration in its place. Of course this took some time for Bella to understand and accept but it all work out and we've been inseparable ever since.

I can't say the Edward has completely understood but he certainly has shown some control not to voice his opinions when my mind happens to wonder into a wrong direction, which surprisingly has been happening a lot.

As I watched Nessie pranced over from Seth to Embry to Quil (how we all fit in Billy's house amazed me) to thank them for her presents I suddenly understood what had changed. I loved her and not in the brother sister kind of way or best friends kind of way, I really and truly loved her with my whole heart; not that I didn't already but the boundaries that I had kept for her and for Edwards sake, vanished.

Thank God Edward wasn't here because the rush of fantasies that flooded my mind was certainly not appropriate for the moment. Even though Ness was technically 7 years old she looked like a 17 or 18 year old but it was still hard not to feel like a pedophile, that still didn't stop the images popping in and out of my head of Ness write now and it didn't help that she was bending over in her miniskirt right beside me. Come on! She's killing me on purpose.

I had just managed to erase my little dreams when Nessie ran over to sit on the arm of my chair.

"Jake what did _you _get me?"

I was too mesmerized by the way her eyes glinted with excitement to answer he question.

She raised one eyebrow and pouted her perfectly round rosy lips.

"You didn't get me anything? That's ok your friendship is enough." She said whilst pecking me on the cheek and standing from the chair.

I suddenly found my voice and my limbs. I grabbed Nessie's arm with probably to much force and pulled her back down.

"No. No I got you something." I said trying to find smile.

"Oh, o.k. then. Let's see it" She said excited again. I couldn't help but be a bit energized myself.

From my back pocket I pulled out a tiny blue box and handed it to her.

She eyed it curiously and cautiously and then pulled the top off so fast I missed the action. All I heard was her gasp.

"Do you like it?"

She pulled out the silver chain with a very small and detailed carved wolf and examined it.

"Oh Jake it's beautiful. Thank you!"

She embraced me in a hug whilst saying this. I let out a small gasp at this action.

Over her shoulder Embry Seth and Quil were beaming. I unfortunately couldn't keep all of my fantasies to myself. The hug lasted a little longer than a normal hug so I took the advantage to smell her curly bronze hair. She didn't smell like her family, not sickly and too sweet. She had a floral and fruity scent to her which when mixed together was intoxicating.

I could hear Quil and Seth muttering under their breaths and Embry clearing his throat. Nessie must of to because she began to pull away. I took one last whiff of her and pulled away too.

When she pulled back to look at me she didn't smile but her eyes still look excited and slightly confused. This worried me. She could probably see this etched on my face so she quickly rearranged her features and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I love it"

I smiled back, but she missed it. Only then did I realize my heart rate. It was so loud and fast that I was sure everyone in the room could hear it. How embarrassing.

"O.k. Who's ready for a party? The bonfire will start soon lets get going." Seth obviously saw the awkwardness and decided to intercede.

"Yeah."

"O.k."

"Sounds great."

I just nodded.

We all got up. My movement was a bit mechanic.

Seth's head popped around the Kitchen corner.

"Oi Jake! What should I bring? Vodka, whisky or good old beer?" He held up each bottle as he said it.

"Bring them all!"

I whipped my head around cause the person who answered was not who I expected.

Nessie!

"What. What do you mean bring them all? Seth where did you even get them?"

"I raided you liquor cabinet." He said with his arms full of grog walking towards Nessie with the goofiest smile on his face.

"I didn't even know i had a liquor cabinet." I muttered to myself.

"Come on Jake. We'll be late. I want to party!" Nessie screamed from the door.

I was so confused. Nessie, my Nessie wanted alcohol. My sweet innocent Nessie wanted VODKA.

Quil, Embry, Seth and Ness walked in front looking at all the labels on the bottles while I trailed behind. I was kicking pebbles when Nessie slowed to walk at my pace.

"Are you ok with this Jake?" She asked her face painted with worry. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just don't drink too much. You're crazy when you have too much blood; I can't imagine what your like with alcohol."

I said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" She said whilst hitting me with the bottle in her hand.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud when it broke soaking me in beer. She couldn't contain herself, which made me ecstatic.

The boys turned to see the commotion but turned back around straight away.

By the time Nessie had composed herself I was wringing out all the beer from my shirt. Ness couldn't have surprised me anymore when she whipped her finger down my beer covered arm and stuck it in her mouth. I stood there with my mouth hanging open while she watched me. He mouth twitched into a smile.

"Tasty." She said with a giggle and taking my arm to lead me to the bonfire which was lit on the cliff in the distance.

This was going to be one hell of a party.

* * *

_Please review. I'll update soon. xx_


	2. Hangover

**Hangover**

**Jacob's POV**

"_Seth! Give me the Vodka!" I rushed my way over to Seth on the other side of the bonfire, dodging pack members on the way, and snatched the vodka out of his hand whilst clinging to Nessie's side so she wouldn't wander off while I was gone._

"_Jeez Jake, go easy on the Vodka." I was to busy sculling the retched yet addictive drink to actually comprehend what he was saying._

"_Jake," My head whipped around to face the voice of an angel._

"_Quit hogging the drink." Ness pouted her flawless mouth, in mock disappointment._

_I handed the bottle to her, a smile playing on my lips. She seized it out of my hand and chugged down as much as she could. I was surprised that it didn't burn her throat._

_I watch has small droplets that had missed her mouth dripped down her slender neck._

_Her head whipped all the way back as she finished off the last of the drink. _

_By this point everyone was watching the scene._

_Nessie dropped the empty bottle on the ground, a look of disgust on her face. I couldn't help but laugh at that._

_Ness rose on eyebrow and said "What?"_

_Everyone broke into applause. Nessie, who finally understood what was going, gave a huge, proud smile and curtsied. _

_She turned to me and held out her hand. I took it eagerly and she pulled back in the direction of the beach._

_I turned around to see Sam and Emily holding hands by the bonfire, Seth and Quil playing punch for punch and Embry attempting to flirt with Paul, who looked disgruntled. Quil turned and gave me a wide smile before turning back to Seth, punching him right in his stomach and running off._

I woke to the sight of a long leg leaving through my window. I was too sore to investigate. My head throbbed and my eyes felt swollen. The sensation that ran through my veins felt something like ants marching. It was prickly and uncomfortable, or maybe that was just my bed. Sand was everywhere!

I got up after going through my memories of last night like a VCR; fast forward, slow motion, pause and rewind.

It was all very sketchy. Everything recollection came in waves. Some didn't even make sense.

At one point all I could remember was sand; rolling around making sand angels like I did when I was a kid.

My stomach gurgled and that was my que to get some breakfast.

That was a more difficult activity than i thought it would be. My hand-eye co-ordination was a little off this morning. In the span of 2 minutes I had simultaneously dropped the cerel box _and_ the milk and one of the breakfast bowels wasbroken beyond repair.

I was interrupted whilst eatinga simple breakfast of _toast_ by the shrill shriek of the telephone.

I ran to the phone picking it up immediately stop the heinous sound.

"Hello?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Jake. Hey man, how was last night huh?" Quil's voice was loud, too loud.

"Whoa. Hey, not so loud." I cringed away from the phone.

"Oh sorry. Man you sound like shit."

"I feel like shit. You sound fine. Didn't you drink? Or are you too tame for that."

"Oh no. I drank just not like you…or Ness." He paused to laugh." I wanted to see Claire this morning so I decided I'd stick to 2 beers. Unlike some I have restraint. But from what I heard and saw you found another place to lose control."

I could practically hear the wink on the other end of the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Ness." He said sounding unsure.

"What about me and Ness?" Now I sounded unsure.

"You guys…you know?" He almost sounded scared this time.

"No I don't." Now I sounded scared.

"Jake, do you remeber any of last night? I sure do...."Quil was mid-sentence when I hung up the phone and ran to the back door.

_You Know._

_YOU KNOW._

If he Quil means _You Know_ as in _YOU KNOW_, the that means Nessie knows, and if she knows by now Edward knows and if Edward knows then of course Bella knows and that means I won't know for long because....because I'll be dead.

OH GOD, I hope no one knows.

I was still in the backyard pacing, to worried to do much else. I normally wouldn't be to phased-haha phased- by this but the idea that Ness would get caught for this was more scary than myself getting caught and possible murdered.

But there was no way this was true. No way. Ness and I are friends. We have been for 7 years. I mean it's changed for me but nothing for her I was sure. We just had a bit to much to drink and went to the beach to get away. I remember that. We just went to the beach.

………

The realisation hit my like a tidal wave.

Ness pulling me towards the beach.

The sand. Rolling around in _sand_.

My bed.

The leg slipping out my window.

Oh god. I had to find Ness now and fast.

I pulled off what clothing I had on and ran to the edge and the trees. I hadn't even gotten 1 metre in before I phased, mid-stride in mid air. If it weren't for my need to find Renesmee I would have been impressed.

I was greeted by Sam.

_Hey Jake. Have a good night?_

_Yeah, sure, I guess. Sorry can't talk right now. Kind of in a rush._

_Ok, sure. See you later._

Before he phased back to human, flashes of Ness and me in the back of his truck came into his mind.

It was in Sam's perspective so all I could see was Sam looking at Ness and I from the rear view mirror. My mouth was all over Ness's neck. He beautiful slender neck. Her hands ran up and down my back.

I came to a sudden stop. I hadn't even realised that I was coming this way, but before I knew it I was standing outside the Cullen house on the bottom step of their porch.

Edward awaited me in the doorway with a rather bloodcurdling look on his face. His lips curled up over his teeth and a menacing growl came out of his mouth.

Shit.

I turned and ran back in the direction I came from. I ran as fast as I could. Missing every tree, every shrub by millimetres. Edward hadn't pursued me..._yet_ but from the distance I could hear Edward blaring "Jacob".

Good news travels fast.

* * *

Hey. I'll try make it funnier. Please review! xx


	3. Understanding Edward

_Hey i hope this is funnier than the rest of the chapters so far. Enjoy and if you've got suggestions tell me._****

**

* * *

**

**Understanding Edward**

I don't think I had ever seen Edward like that. Well except for when he first found out I had imprinted on Renesmee.

I had just reached my house when the pulse found my ears. It was the sound that would confuse anybody with super hearing. Anybody but me, because I already knew what the sound was.

It was the sound of Emmett, Jasper and Edward crashing and thrashing through the trees. I could even hear Emmett chuckling saying "This should be fun."

The crashing came to a sudden stop and less than a second had passed when they emerged from the trees; a smile on Jasper and Emmett's faces and a grimace on Edwards.

I decided now was probably the time for him to him me out.

"Edwa..." I started but was interrupted.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want to hear anything from you. Just shhhh."

I just nodded. He didn't look like he'd take no for an answer.

"Now…" Edward went on. "I was reasonable when you imprinted on my daughter. I was reasonable when you taught her her first curse word, hell I was even reasonable when I walked in on you having some…private time*wince*whilst thinking about my daughter…"

He was interrupted by a rather loud burst of laughter.

"You what? Are you serious? Man, we've really got to get locks in that house. That's happened to me like 5 times. There was this one time…" Emmett was curling over holding his chest while he tried to pant out his last words. Jasper was rolling on the ground.

Edward let out a loud menacing growl.

"Emmett, if I wanted to know I'd read your mind or watch a soft core porno. Shut it!"

Emmett immediately straightened up and glared at Edward.

"Soft core? Soft core?! Are you FUC…" Emmett was visibly fuming when Jasper stepped in.

"Emmett calm down. Edward I have –unfortunately- had then chance to hear Emmett and Rose getting at it, and there is no way that's soft core. It sounds more hard core, but on a new level. It sounds kind of…scary." Jasper shuddered, Edward gagged and Emmett's shoulders slumped a bit as calmness washed over him. I stood dumbfounded by the twist in the conversation.

I couldn't help but wonder what Ness and I were like. I had, regrettably, been too intoxicated to remember.

Edward snarled hearing my thoughts.

"Jacob Black if I ever hear thoughts like that coming from you I will detach you head from you body."

I swallowed hard. Even though I knew he wouldn't I still felt like he meant business.

"Oh I mean business. And just so you understand completely you will be under supervision whenever you are with Nessie. If you ever happen to be alone nothing and I mean nothing; no kissing no hugging and no holding hands. Nothing what-so-ever. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" I shouted.

Edward raised one eyebrow.

"I mean Edward."

"Good. Well that is all. I'll leave you to ponder my words. Goodbye Jacob Black." And with that Edward, Jasper and Emmett ran back into the woods.

I whipped the bead of sweat that was running down my neck. That was intense. I've never been more afraid of Edward than then. Renesmee is turning me into a softy.

Just then Emmett's head popped back out of the trees.

"Don't worry about Edward. He just isn't getting enough. That's why he pervs on me and Rose when we're in the sack. I don't really mind, I would do it to." He said it in a rush. It was hard to keep up.

"EMMETT!" Ordered Edward from far away.

Emmett and I both chuckled then he bolted back into the trees.

I walked back into the house and collapsed on the couch trying to mull things over. I hadn't even seen Ness since last night so I didn't know what state she was in but what if Edward was harder on her then on me? What if he changes his mind and forbids her to see me?

How would I live?

I don't think I could.

Nessie was my life. We were more connected than ever now. Hurt one and hurt both. I was interrupted by a tapping on the front door and before I could even sit up I was surrounded by pack members, each asking my different questions.

"How was last night?" Ask Embry.

"Did you get in her pants?" Called Jared.

"Just like her mother. A slut. She's only 7." Muttered Leah.

"Did you use protection?" Enquired Sam.

"You hung up on me man. I was going to tell you that Nes…" Quil couldn't even finish his sentence because the subject of the exchange had just walked through the door.

"…sie was coming over to talk." Finished Quil quietly.

Renesmee, the god of all that's lovely had walked in the living room and stood looking at me.

Everything went silent. The faces in the room were looking between Ness and me.

She looked troubled and tired. Her eyes were dark around the outside. She looked like she hadn't slept. Her hair was untidy and a few strands were out of place. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled. I recognised her pants. They were a pair of my cut-off shorts. Even with all these imperfections she was perfect.

"Hey" I said.

"Can we talk?" She replied shyly.

"Sure." Her eyes worried me. They were cold not warm like they usually were. She almost looked scared and that scared me.

"Guys clear out." I told the pack.

Nessie shook her head. "Can we go outside?"

"Ok." I said slowly.

She walked out the front door with me on her heels.

When I closed the door behind me and turned back to her, I was surprised to see the warmth back in her eyes. She smiled coyly, grabbed my hand and pulled me down to her lips.

* * *

Awwwwww don't you just love a good romantic moment. :)  
Please review. I'll update soon.

xx


	4. Can I Kiss You?

_Sorry i haven't updated for awhile. I hope its...raunchy(??) enough. I would of done more but it's kinder weird going into that stuff._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Can I kiss you?**

Her lips crashed to mine with intense passion. I was in shock. My body didn't want to move. Nessie noticed this and pulled away. The look of sadness on her face was painful. She lowered her head looking ashamed of what she had just done.

As for me, I wasn't sure what to do. Well it wasn't so much that I didn't know, it's just I couldn't. My legs were lead, my arms were iron and my jaw was both put together. It hung there, open. I was sure that at that moment that I looked like a sloth because even though Ness was hurt a giggle still escaped her flawless lips before she tried to conceal it by coughing.

I snapped by mouth shut - even though the damage was done – and moved towards the beautiful girl in front of me, closing the space between us.

I cupped her chin in my hand and raised her face to mine. Tears had welled in her eyes and I kicked myself internally for causing her pain. The sadness on her face was undeniable but the powerful look of determination on mine was nothing compared. In one swift movement her legs encircled my waist, her arms constricted around my neck and her lips met mine in a fiery kiss. My hands wove into her hair, my legs stumbled as I walked her towards the trees and my body reacted to hers in a way which was far more embarrassing than I thought it would.

Nessie pulled back to look me in the eyes. Hers were excited and amused; mine were embarrassed and slightly crazed.

She looked down, and beamed. I felt it jump in my pants. I quickly let Ness down before this got anymore embarrassing.

I took a few steps back and turned my back on Ness. I had to calm down. My hormones were raging and it took everything in me to leave what had just happened at that.

"Jake?" Ness asked

"Yes?" I panted, turning back to face her.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry. That was wrong. I just needed to talk to you. I wasn't sure what happened last night..." She paused taking a deep breath. "And then I went home and heard you coming. But Dad wouldn't let me see you, and mum…well lets just say I'm going to be in a whole new world of trouble when I get back."

For the first time in the existence of Renesmee I was unable to concentrate on what she was saying.

Her top had ridden up past her belly button and the band of her pants were slipping down her lean body. My eyes widened and I could feel my mouth fill with saliva.

"Jake my mouths up here…" She said pointing to her face. "Although I am pleased with your staring. Enjoying are you?" She walked forward till her body pressed against mine. My breathing accelerated.

"I…I'm…I just…Yes." I sighed feeling defeated.

She laughed and raised her hand beckoning me to bend down so she could whisper in my ear.

I did and felt tingles when her mouth brushed alongside my ear lobe.

A shiver undulated through my body.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"Mmmm?" I almost moaned.

"I _love_ you." She stepped back checking my expression with caution only what I expect she thought she'd see was not there. I was beaming. No I was glowing; NO I was over heating with the rush of happiness running through my veins.

She loved me. _She_ loved _me_.

Nothing else mattered but her in this moment and in every other moment of eternity.

"I love you too gorgeous!" I shouted before grabbing her into the biggest bear hug of the century.

I spun her around in circles. Both of us were laughing so hard. But it didn't matter because the feeling that was going through my body was like no other.

I set her on her feet when I could no longer stand straight because my sides hurt from laughing.

"Renesmee Carly Cullen…" I paused building the suspense. "May I kiss you again?"

She smiled then raised her hand to my lips before saying in a snooty voice "If you must."

I took her hand and instead of pecking her hand I pulled her back to my body and crushed my lips to hers. Her mouth opened and her breath infiltrated my mouth. Her tongue slowly glided out of her mouth finding my bottom lip. She brushed back and forth before backing away. The taste left in my mouth was like a party and everyone was invited.

I had only just realised that Ness was pacing back an forth; no doubt because in my own movie which she also happened to be the star in.

"Jake I have to go. I snuck out. I told Alice to cover for me." Her words brought me back to reality.

"You asked ALICE to cover for you. Are you nuts? She'll squeal on you."

"Don't worry." She said placing her hand on my cheek, and I instantly relaxed.

"She promised she wouldn't. When I left she said she was reciting every national anthem that she knew to keep dad out. Believe it or not she likes you." She said smiling up at me before kissing my lips and running away.

"What does this mean?!" I shouted at her.

Her laughing found its way to me.

"I think you know!" She said.

And I did know…I think.

I walked back to the house, readying myself for the onslaught I was about to face.

I grimaced, and then smiled thinking about Nessie's kiss.

Man she tastes good.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. I'll update soon

coughREVIEWcough


End file.
